Blanket Fort
by Tofudonut
Summary: Barnacles sees the vegimals collecting pillows and blankets...What's going on?


**In case you need a refresher on the Vegimals:**

 **Tunip the turnip (yellow), Barrot the carrot (orange), Grouber the eggplant (purple), Codish the radish (pink), and Tominnow the tomato (red).**

* * *

Barnacles was sitting in the library adding a new chapter to his manual for the Octopod when he noticed one of the vegimals sneak into the room. Silently he watched as Barrot slipped behind a chair and crawled across the floor to the far end of the room. He grabbed a throw from the back of Professor Inkling's large arm chair before crawling back to the door and quietly sliding down the slide and out of the room.

Curiously Barnacles closed his book and walked over to the hole in the floor Barrot just left through. What could Barrot need with Professor Inkling's throw?

He slowly packed his things as his mind went over the thought for a moment before shrugging and deciding to head back to his room.

As he walked through the hall he heard quiet vegimese being muttered on the other side of the door ahead of him. Another spike of curiosity hit him and he quickly hid around the corner to see what was going on.

Not a second later the door swished open and two vegimals peeked their heads out and looked around the hall. With a murmured agreement the two stepped into the hall. Codish holding a half folded blanket the other, Grouber, with a small throw pillow under each arm.

Leaning out around the corner Barnacles watched as they took the bedding down the hall and up the ladder at the far end of the hall. Once the vegimals were out of sight Barnacles tried to push the odd behavior from his mind. He was sure it wasn't anything dangerous. How could pillows and blankets be dangerous?

Just as Barnacles made it to his bedroom door he spotted Taminnow. Now he could have easily ignored the vegimal and gone into his room not two feet away, but what Taminnow was carrying made Barnacles have to ask: "What are you doing with Dashi's body pillow?"

It wasn't had to tell the pillow belonged to Dashi. Dashi was the only person on the ship with a body pillow and, to make it more obvious, the pillow has a character printed on it from her favorite Detective Book series.

The littlest vegimal looked up in surprise and clumsily shuffled the body pillow behind her body as if it would be hidden from Barnacles' eyesight.

"Taminnow?" Barnacles crossed his arms and Taminnow gave a garbled answer in vegimese making Barnacles realize he had no Idea what she was saying, "Show me where you're taking it."

Taminnow looked down at her fin sadly.

"You won't be in trouble," Barnacles quickly assured, "I'm just wondering why you need all those pillows and blankets."

With a smile and nod to Barnacles, Taminnow situated the pillow back into her arms and turned to knock on Kwazii's door.

Knock knock tap tap knock

The door slowly opened and Tunip loudly greeted taminnow.

There were several gasps as Barnacles walked into the room after Tominnow.

Suddenly the room erupted as the vegimals scolded Taminnow and tried to explain what they were doing to Barnacles.

As all this happened Barnacles was standing frozen in the doorway. His eyes locked on the make shift tent taking over the entire room. It was made of every blanket on the Octopod, he even spotted his own blanket from his bed.

Just as Barnacles was starting to wonder where Kwazii was he heard: "Is Taminnow back?" the cat's head poked out of the flaps leading into the tent, "Barnacles?"

"Kwazii?" Barnacles wasn't too sure what was going on. Was this Kwazii's doing? "What is all this?" he waved a paw around the room.

"A Blanket Fort!" Kwazii beamed, "Didn't you ever make one when you were a kid?"

"Ah...No, I don't think so..."

"Than why don't you join us?" Kwazii waved his hand for Barnacles, and everyone else, to follow him.

"Now that everyone is here we can start reading..." Kwazii suddenly pulled a book out of nowhere and raised it for all to see, "Famous Pirate Tales!"

The vegimals cheered loudly. Looking around Barnacles noticed all the pillows set out on the ground like a giant bed they could all share. In the center of the fort was a light with hot cocoa and fish biscuits around it.

Barnacles was starting to feel awkward like he didn't belong there when Taminnow crawled into his lap and Grouber cuddled into his side with a plate of fish biscuits.

With the warmth in the fort and all the vegimals cuddled around him Barnacles felt more at ease.

As if sensing Barnacles relaxed state Kwazii began to read.

"We'll start with, my favorite story, The Dreaded Hell Cats!"

* * *

I wrote this at 1-2 in the morning... So, if anything is wrong let me know!

 **Please tell me what you think!^^**


End file.
